


Passenger Manifest

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Han Solo agrees to take on four passengers to Alderaan, they're not to happy to hear that they're not his only passengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passenger Manifest

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Passenger Manifest  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Wars  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Wars are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _When Han Solo agrees to take on four passengers to Alderaan, they're not to happy to hear that they're not his only passengers._

"Seventeen, huh?" The smuggler's eyebrows raised as something like seventeen thousand different possibilities ran quickly through his head. Barely a moment later, he leaned back casually, the only sign of his inner rampage the slight quirking of his lips to a confident smirk. That many credits, for a mere milk run to Alderaan... "Okay, you guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready, docking bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four," the old fool repeated, and Han bit back a wider smirk as the whelp beside him bristled. Obviously the kid didn't take well to extortion, but that wasn't his problem. Of course, the kid wasn't going to like the next part either.

"And oh, you'll be sharing the trip. I have an- arrangement with another passenger."

"What!" It took all his control to keep his cool at the outrage on the boy's face, but Han didn't give either of them a chance to argue. Instead, his gaze flicked easily to the bar behind them.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your- _handiwork_."

The fool frowned, but calmed the kid with a hand. Han had them, and the old man knew it. Blue eyes met blue in crystal clear understanding that the man was unhappy but accepting, and then he was up and quietly slipping away with the kid in hand.

Moments later, as the Imperials followed the bartender's lead to their table, both smugglers greeted them with calm looks. Only after they left did the first real hint of his elation escape, and only to Chewbacca, when the Wookie wuffed softly.

"Seventeen _thousand_! Oh, those guys must really be desperate, this could really save my neck; get back to the ship, and get her ready." Chewie nodded and rose to leave. Before Han could get five steps from the booth, though, there was another hurtle to jump; a Rodian blaster in his chest. Great. Bounty hunters again.

" _Going somewhere, Solo?_ " Overconfidence should've been Greedo's name. A mental eyeroll sufficed at the hunter's bravado.

"Yes, Greedo, as a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

" _It's too late._ " Han groaned silently as he backed into the booth, but the Rodian kept going, entirely too pleased with himself. " _You should have-_ "

And then cut abruptly off as a soft thunk sounded and he fell forward to the table.

Han wasn't sure if he was grateful for the help, or annoyed that he hadn't gotten to take the pesky bounty hunter out himself, and that Chewie had come back for him instead of prepping the ship. He settled on a mix of the two after a moment, eyes flitting up to his friend.

"Didn't I say you-" Well, it hadn't been Chewbacca after all. He arched an eyebrow at the petite blonde he'd met with earlier. "Well. Thought you were going to meet us at the docking bay."

"What, that's all the reaction I get? No, ' _Thank you, Buffy, for taking out the nasty alien after my life?'_ "

"We're on first name basis, now?" She matched his eyebrow, and he fought the urge to smirk again. Showing her that her antics amused her, he had a feeling, wouldn't end well, not when they still had another leg of her passage to fulfill. Han changed tactics instead. "We're taking a side trip to Alderaan, if that's okay with you, short stuff." Not that he was too worried about her reaction, because if she'd been in the cantina all this time-

"Yeah, I heard. Wanna run that comment you made to Chewie by me again? _Who's_ desperate?"

Damn. His little hitchhiker slash bodyguard slash client had heard that too. "C'mon, we gotta go meet Chewie, make sure we're ready for the new boarders," he told her gruffly, and then turned to head out of the cantina. He paused only long enough to flip the bartender a credit, and let out a simple, "Sorry about the bounty hunter," before they were out the doors and into the barren Tatooine sun. Hopefully they'd offload the new passengers and be back with the money before Jabba got angry enough to send out even more, or Greedo decided to try and get revenge. He wasn't sure how much more lip he could take from Summers, and if she and that whelp got talking on the way to Alderaan... it'd be hell to pay.


End file.
